People of all age groups perform different types of exercises to keep their body fit both physically and mentally. Many people go to gym for exercise, running or play some sport like soccer, basketball, etc. Rope skipping is a simple and effective, aerobic exercise for all age groups. While sports like soccer and basketball keeps a person fully involved and entertained during play time, most of the people listen to music while doing exercises like rope skipping, running etc. Generally, people use wired or wireless earphones, connected to a mobile phone or a music device, to listen music while rope skipping. While exercising via rope skipping, the person is required to jump continuously. These continuous jumps may cause the earphones, mobile phone or music device to fall during skipping, thus providing unwanted interruptions in the exercise. Further, to control volume, changing a song, playing or pausing the music, the person need to stop exercise. Traditionally, people take manual count of the number of steps while skipping. Keeping the count manually is usually inconvenient and it shifts the concentration from exercise and may produce manual error. As an alternative while an individual may wear other devices for counting the steps, this means additional device on a body. Therefore, there is a need for a jumping rope that can perform various functions that does not exist in current jumping ropes.